Universe at Battle 2
by Androidfish7
Summary: White and Blake have reunited. They, along with Karie, Doctor Jones, Jorge, Eugene, and Eustace have to eliminate the GDP, Government of Disease Production, and in doing so will end the zombie threat forever. Armed with tons of guns, there will be war
1. It's not over?

Universe at Battle 2 part 1.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: What better way to kick off the book then with a great beginning! There isn't!**

White got done explaining to the rest of the group and Blake's gang what they had to do. "Their headquarters are actually in Cuba, so we'll have to find travel accommodations" Said Doctor Jones. "Well, that's simple, now that the zombies are gone, Blake and I can fly you there" Explained White. [**Me: Remember earlier when White tried to fly up the 600 story building? Well, he and Blake can fly anywhere so long as zombies aren't near. Zombies have a chemical in them called Shalem [not real] that kills off flying, so you can understand how birds and winged animals died off before anything else] **"Alright" Said Doctor Jones. "Blake, you take Jorge and Karie, I will take Eugene, Eustace, and Doc" Said White. "Gotcha" Said Blake, as they flew away. "Hey Doc, I don't suppose you know if we're near Cuba" Said White. "Actually, we are flying over the gravestone of Fidel Castro right now" Said Doctor Jones "Guys! We can drop down now!" Said White. They reached the ground, and were met by hundreds of People with all sorts of crazy guns. "Whoa!" Said White, loading his AUG. The sword would not be useful here. "Hey you guys, drop your weapons and no one has to get hurt or killed" Said one guy with a microphone. "White, you can't even considering giving up" Said Karie. "Of course not. Weapons free!" Cried out White as the group loaded their guns and began shooting. The group got hit a lot, but suffered no fatal or structural injuries. Strangely enough, Eugene commanded the fight, shooting with his Desert Eagle without a suppressor, making it have even more range, and White took a few bullets in his head, impairing his vision slightly, so he was a little off target. Eugene killed off about half the force! They came up to the building. "I say, we just blow it up" Said White, taking out a bunch of Semtex grenades. "I second that motion" Said Eustace, taking out his fully loaded Banger. "Wait, it's completely explosive resistant" Said Doctor Jones. "Well then we have even more fun and kill everyone in that building" Said Blake. "Yeah Blake, we'll do that. Bastards shot me, they can get annihilated, and why not make it fun, make a blooper film over some kills, and I would say we torture this Joel Millington guy until he kills himself, we should then blow up the inside of the building, and burn every corpse in this god forsaken, oops, I meant forsaken building [not an Atheist comment, you will see]" Said White.

**Me: And part 1 kicks off!**


	2. Milliington's tricks

Universe at Battle 2 part 1.2 by Androidfish7

**Me: Now I will make this one a little longer!**

They broke down the door. Instantly, tons of alarms went off, and the group decided to split up, White and Blake would go, and Jorge, Doctor Jones, Karie, Eugene and Eustace would go. White tossed Karie a walkie talkie. "Call me if anything goes wrong" Said White, as the groups split up. White and Blake instantly encountered about 5 of the ninjas Doctor Jones had told them about, but White and Blake can fly, so they went up and brought the ninjas down, and then they gunned them down. They continued, and found some kind of alarm system they had to hack into in order to stop the alarms. That would at least let them think they had been taken down. Blake knew nothing of hacking so White asked him to cover him while he hacked. It took White only 30 seconds, and when that time passed, the alarm system was off.

**From Doctor Jones' perspective:**

Hmm, that's funny. The alarms stopped. What happened? Had they captured White and Blake? No, they were too cunning to get taken that easily, Doctor Jones thought. The group rushed up the stairs, as Doctor Jones knew where Joel Millington's office is, so they could end the threat, when all of a sudden, Doctor Jones blinked and saw black. He was unconscious! "What the hell?" Said Eustace, but then he fell to the ground, too. Karie picked up Doctor Jones' body, but then she fell to the ground. "Que el inferno?" Said Jorge, when he fell to the ground. Luckily, Eugene was behind the group, and had seen it all. He looked around him, saw a gas mask, put it on, and entered the room, incase it had a deadly gas, and he guessed correct. There was a knockout gas going all over the place, but what he saw next terrified him. A Nova 6 gas logo came up on a screen, perhaps from a projector. Nova 6 gas kills all who inhale it within 1-5 seconds after, and it was going to be released in 2 minutes! Eugene had to get all the bodies out of this room and shut the door, or else all his friends would die! He prayed that White and Blake would appear and fix it all for him. He went and began to drag Karie's body out of the room, then Doctor Jones' body, and had 1 minute to get Jorge and Eustace. He dragged out Eustace, and with 45 seconds, he grabbed on to Jorge. He tried to pull, but Jorge weighs over 200 pounds, so it was not easy. 30 seconds and he had Jorge halfway across the room. 15 and he had him 3/4 of the way across. 5 seconds and he had Jorge, he had but to shut the door. He shut the door, and the gas came on. it did nothing, but then a door shut behind Eugene, and he pounded on the door, but it was indestructible. He was trapped! He then saw something that made him feel really stupid. The logo with the Nova 6 gas was a door with a projector flashing a picture on it! Damn! If he had only seen it, he wouldn't be trapped and alone.

**Back to Blake and White:**

They came up to a door. the door had a Nazi logo on it. Weird. "Wait! Don't open this door!" Said White. "Why not?" Asked Blake. White saw a cover that concealed a window. When they looked out it, they saw a fog of Nova 6 Gas and a little bit of knockout gas. They also saw 2 gas masks. "Thinking what I'm thinking White?" Asked Blake. "No, these masks are deficient. Look" Said White, as he placed it on his face and it broke off when he started breathing. "Oh Crap" Said Blake. "This path is not important, why don't we blow up the wall and go through that way?" Asked White, taking out Semtex grenades. "You're the man White" Said Blake, as they went through with their plan.

**To Eugene:**

Eugene went to looking and actually found a secret button on the door. "What could be the worst thing that could happen?" He thought, but then, a second button popped up in front of him. Then, a loudspeaker sounded off. "If you push one of these buttons, you will be released and sent into an armory where you can get new guns and ammo for your old ones. If you push the wrong one, however, Nova 6 gas is released and you will all die. Pick wisely! By the way, this is Joel Millington. Even if you do pick the right button, you cannot stop me! I will toy with your head. Play a psychological game that NO ONE has survived. Hahahahaahahaha!" Then the loudspeaker went off. It came back on "By the way, don't think you can just not push a button and live. In 2 minutes, if you haven't pushed a button, the Nova 6 gas will be released. Pick wisely!" then it went off for good. Eugene looked at both buttons. One was a black color the other was a red color. Alright, no help coming from the color. He looked through both buttons, and then thought something. "Red is the color of death and black is the color of plague. That means neither of these buttons will help us." He thought. "Hey Millington" He said. The loudspeaker came on "Yes?" "Neither of these buttons is going to help us, where is the real button?" Eugene said "Oh, smart are we? Very well then, you are very clever, the real button is the one with the Nova 6 gas logo. Push it and you will get your guns and armory." It said, then turned off. Eugene pushed the button, and they went up like an elevator, and the door opened, revealing a whole load of guns! SMGS! Machine Guns! Sniper Rifles! Launchers! Pistols, oh the pistols! And there was a sign that said "Press this button and a gas will be released that will cure you of any ailments, including unconsciousness, and other wounds you may have suffered. You can come back here anytime you like, and this is your safe zone, we will not harm you here signed, - _Joel Milliington_. Why had he done this? Eugene pressed the button, and instantly his friends woke up. Eugene explained to them what he had been through, and told them about the armory. They all thanked him. "Don't mention that to anybody but White" He said. Eugene picked up a CZ75 auto fire, Karie picked up ammo for her PSG1, Eustace picked up a China Lake and a KS23 [shotgun], Doctor Jones picked up an HK21 [machine gun] and a MAC 11 [SMG], Jorge picked up a Bowie Knife, a KAR 21 [shotgun] and a AK74U [SMG]. The group was heavily armed, and ready to move out. They followed signs that said "This way to combat" And came up to 2 doors. The loudspeaker came on and said "One of these doors leads to an elevator that will drag you down into the Earth's crust so you shrivel up and die, while the other one leads you where you want to go, or where you think you want to go. Choose wisely!". One door had a logo of the Nova 6 gas, while the other one had a Nazi logo on it. The Nazi logo door was to the right, and the Nova 6 gas was to the left. "He did not prepare for a dose of my heat seeking goggles!" Said Doctor Jones, as he slipped them on. "The right, it's the door to the right!" He said

**Me: Is Jones correct? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Confrontation

Universe at Battle 2 part 1.3 by Androidfish7

**Me: We had just left off with White and Blake and they were going to try to blow down the wall and make it past. Will they do it?**

**White:**

They had succeeded in blowing the wall down, yet they were worried it might cause the building to collapse and kill the others. White and Blake went up stairs, and went into a room with 2 elevators, 1 with Eugene's handwriting, saying it was a safe elevator, the other one with Karie's handwriting saying that Eugene was incorrect. "What the Hell?" Said Blake. The loudspeaker came on. "Your friends have made it into an armory where they got tons of new guns and ammo for their own ones. One of these elevators will bring you to that room. Remember the room with the Nova 6 gas? The other elevator will bring you to that room and you will die. You must figure out who's signature we've forged, the other one will be handwriting your friend thought would help. Choose wisely! Hahahahaha!" He said. "Who the hell is that?" Asked Blake. "Don't know, but we have to figure something out here. Karie was a philosopher for one of her hobbies, and Eugene owned a restaurant. Karie is the commander of Heaven's Army, meanwhile Eugene is somebody who got lucky and survived. The logical choice is Karie, but, Eugene is more paranoid, when that knockout gas got released, Eugene was probably way behind the group and noticed that it happened quickly enough so that he was the only one conscious, so Eugene must've been the one who wrote it, I say we take the door with Eugene's writing." Said White. "White, if you have confidence that this is the door, I will trust you, let's go" Said Blake, as they entered the elevator. The loudspeaker came on as the elevator shut. "A wise choice, Eugene, was it? Was the only one conscious after I released the knockout gas. You know your friends well, White." Said the loudspeaker, as the elevator door opened to reveal the armory. "Holy Crap!" Said Blake, rushing over, and grabbing a Stoner63 [Machine Gun] and a Spectre [SMG} "Wow, somebody's loading up" Said White, grabbing a RPK and a Famas. "You should be talking, now let's go!" Said Blake. They came up to the group of 5 and saw them in thought. "White! Did you get my note!" Said Eugene. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it" Said White. "White, what did you grab from the armory?" Asked Doctor Jones. "An RPK and a Famas to compliment my AUG and sword" Said White. " good picking" Doctor Jones said. "What's this all about?" Asked White. Doctor Jones repeated the problem and told White his predicted solution. "You're kidding me? Heat vision? Thank God I got here, you guys were about to get killed, he has set so many traps, I noticed he set a heat trap. He was going to kill you" Said White, as the group entered the other elevator. "White, you are so smart. Leading your unguided troops to victory, it will be an honor to destroy you! See you next floor!" Said Millington through the loudspeaker. "So that's it, we better prepare for a fight" Said Karie "Oh yeah. Weapons free" Said White.

**Me: What will happen now? Read on to find out!**


	4. A mazing

Universe at Battle 2 part 1.3 by Androidfish7

**Me: We had just left off with White and Blake and they were going to try to blow down the wall and make it past. Will they do it?**

**White:**

They had succeeded in blowing the wall down, yet they were worried it might cause the building to collapse and kill the others. White and Blake went up stairs, and went into a room with 2 elevators, 1 with Eugene's handwriting, saying it was a safe elevator, the other one with Karie's handwriting saying that Eugene was incorrect. "What the Hell?" Said Blake. The loudspeaker came on. "Your friends have made it into an armory where they got tons of new guns and ammo for their own ones. One of these elevators will bring you to that room. Remember the room with the Nova 6 gas? The other elevator will bring you to that room and you will die. You must figure out who's signature we've forged, the other one will be handwriting your friend thought would help. Choose wisely! Hahahahaha!" He said. "Who the hell is that?" Asked Blake. "Don't know, but we have to figure something out here. Karie was a philosopher for one of her hobbies, and Eugene owned a restaurant. Karie is the commander of Heaven's Army, meanwhile Eugene is somebody who got lucky and survived. The logical choice is Karie, but, Eugene is more paranoid, when that knockout gas got released, Eugene was probably way behind the group and noticed that it happened quickly enough so that he was the only one conscious, so Eugene must've been the one who wrote it, I say we take the door with Eugene's writing." Said White. "White, if you have confidence that this is the door, I will trust you, let's go" Said Blake, as they entered the elevator. The loudspeaker came on as the elevator shut. "A wise choice, Eugene, was it? Was the only one conscious after I released the knockout gas. You know your friends well, White." Said the loudspeaker, as the elevator door opened to reveal the armory. "Holy Crap!" Said Blake, rushing over, and grabbing a Stoner63 [Machine Gun] and a Spectre [SMG} "Wow, somebody's loading up" Said White, grabbing a RPK and a Famas. "You should be talking, now let's go!" Said Blake. They came up to the group of 5 and saw them in thought. "White! Did you get my note!" Said Eugene. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it" Said White. "White, what did you grab from the armory?" Asked Doctor Jones. "An RPK and a Famas to compliment my AUG and sword" Said White. " good picking" Doctor Jones said. "What's this all about?" Asked White. Doctor Jones repeated the problem and told White his predicted solution. "You're kidding me? Heat vision? Thank God I got here, you guys were about to get killed, he has set so many traps, I noticed he set a heat trap. He was going to kill you" Said White, as the group entered the other elevator. "White, you are so smart. Leading your unguided troops to victory, it will be an honor to destroy you! See you next floor!" Said Millington through the loudspeaker. "So that's it, we better prepare for a fight" Said Karie "Oh yeah. Weapons free" Said White. They reached the end, readying themselves for combat, but when they got there, they saw a sign that said "Welcome to my maze of confusion and distress, beware, no one ever finds their way out! _-Millington_" "Oh how encouraging. I suppose they are in this maze somewhere." Said Karie. At that moment, the loudspeaker came on "Ha! You cannot survive this. I have many greatly trained people with the greatest guns hiding out in the maze, and some snipers above you concealed by illusion, and you must kill everyone before you may pass! Oh and White, Blake, do not think you can simply fly, for if you even attempt to fly, hundreds of C4 explosives planted in the ground will blow up and kill anyone on the ground. After 10 minutes, they will blow up anyway unless you have killed everyone in this room. That includes the snipers! time starts now!" it said. "Well there you have it, we have a new task" Said White

**Me: What will happen now? Read on to find out!**


	5. This one's for all the marbles

Universe at battle 2 part 2.1 by Androidfish7

**Me: 10 minutes until death?**

"Karie, stay put and take out any snipers you see!" Commanded White. "Everyone split up so we can kill more efficiently! Everyone goes alone!" Said White, as everybody obeyed their command. Instantly, they were under heavy sniper fire, but luckily for them, the snipers didn't see Karie with her PSG1 Variable Zoom, as she took out one sniper after another after another, and there was so much gunfire, the snipers not already dead assumed it was just their comrades shooting, not being shot. Karie killed every sniper in 1 shot. There were 20 of them, but Milliington was not ready to give up the sniper fight. He sent 20 more snipers with instructions of killing only Karie. They came out, and Karie took cover behind a wall in the maze, killed the 3 snipers that knew where she was, and tossed a Willy Pete grenade, which is a smoke grenade, and came out of cover and killed the disoriented snipers.

**White:**

Meanwhile, White came across 3 Hitmen with very prestigous guns, yet they had no idea he was there so he snuck up on them and then slaughtered them with his sword, making it so the others didn't hear him. There were about 7 others, so White made it fun. He tossed a concussion grenade [gives concussion symptoms for 5-10 seconds] and gunned them all down with his newly acquired Famas. He toom out his walkie talkie, noticing all the snipers were gone. "Karie, White here. Please take out and machine guns, SMGs or pistols and continue to assist us. Over". He got a response. "Copy that over".

**Karie:**

Karie, hearing the command, took out her MP40 and went to work, immediately killing a hitman who thought he could play Guerilla warfare on her, but she has an electronic device in her pack called a Ninja Vision, which allows her to detect things like that, so she pretended not to notice, jumped to the left when the Hitman came out and with her pocketknife, slit his throat from behind, and took his AK47 Flamethrower. Ooh. She got an idea, as she turned on the flamethrower, and sent fire to the walls on the maze. The walls were made of wood, so they burned down almost instantly.

**Eugene:**

Eugene, carrying a CZ75 autofire, came up on a Hitman, called him out, and gunned him down, as the Hitman was distracted. At that moment, he saw a huge fire. Whoa! Eugene jumped to the middle where he couldn't get burned. Pretty soon, the whole maze was gone, and they pointed out about 10 or 15 hitmen. Karie shot one in the head with her PSG1 and his head exploded off his shoulders! The other hitmen decided to turn tail and run, but White killed every single one of them with his RPK, and the door opened with 3 and a half minutes to go so they could go to the next room.

**The whole group:**

They came out of that room, but Blake wanted to do something fun, he still had the door open, and he decided to fly a little, and the C4s made a massive explosion, one that had no effect on the group but did annihilate the room and blow off the door they left the room in. "Ha! that was funny" Said Eustace. They came to another test. There were 3 double doors ahead of them. The loudspeaker came on. "Here, you see 3 double doors. One of them leads to a bomb set to explode in 40 seconds. The other leads to nothing and you may proceed. The other one leads to a bomb you can equip youselves with, and you may proceed. Pick wisely! hahahahahaha!". "Well, this is a predicament. There are no clues, and we have to pick in 40 seconds, or else we will die" Said Eustace. White went up to the right double door. "White! no! Don't open it! It might be a trap!" Cried out Doctor Jones, when White opened a door, they saw a bomb they were able to equip. "White! How did you know!" Asked Doctor Jones.


	6. White vs Millington

Universe at battle 2 part 2 by Androidfish7

**Me: Bomb acquired!**

In the room with the bomb, there were 3 elevators, and 3 sets of spiral staircases. The loudspeaker came on. "This is the last test, you will pick one of the 6 pathways, whether it be elevator or staircase, and if you choose correct, you will get to the room I am in. If you pick wrong, you will be warped back here, but at a cost. For every mistake you make, A new zombie portal will be created and placed randomly in some part of the world, or as you guys have discovered, perhaps beyond. After 3 mistakes, the Zombie King will be once again resurrected but charged with more intelligence, anger, and athleticism. Not even White will be able to beat him then. Pick wisely. Hahahahahaha!". It then went off. "I know what one it is" Said White. "Careful, White, this is the fate of the world, and beyond, we are talking about here. Hey Millington! Is there any time limit for our selection!" Cried out Doctor Jones "Not this time, because I felt like the test at hand was hard enough" The loudspeaker said. "what he just said was his own death" Said White. "What do you mean?" Asked Eugene. "Hey Millington, when I get up there I will kill you!" Shouted White. "Ha! Your soul will not survive this!" Said Millington through the loudspeaker. "His voice is coming from that staircase right now, when he speaks!" Said White. "So what do we do?" Asked Karie. "I'll tell you what, we go to the opposite staircase!" Said White, dashing up the staircase he believed to be correct. The group ran after him, and came up to a door that said "CONFIDENTIAL". "This world has lately not been the least bit confidential, now let's blow this door down, Eustace! Fire your Banger!" Commanded White. "Gotcha!" Said Eustace, as he fired it at the door, and it blew the door down, until they saw what liked a conference room. It went a long way down, and they saw a door at the end of the hallway. The group dashed over to the door, and opened it up. Here, they saw a laboratory. "Enough tricks Millington! I know how to navigate my way through this laboratory, and I will do so and we will kill you!" Yelled Doctor Jones, as the group continued to navigate their way through, when they came up to a group of scientists. "Please don't hurt me, we were only in this for the money" Said one scientist to White. "White?" Asked Karie. "Trust me Karie, I will not hurt them now, but I will not inform them of what I am thinking of doing" Said White. They finally came up to another stairway, however it was a lone one. White, feeling a little paranoid, tossed a Semtex grenade up the stairway, and it blew up, and sparks flew from the door and it came open. "Ha Millington, I knew that was a trap!" Said White, continuing on with the group shortly behind him. He came up the stairs, and there it was, he finally saw Millington. Millington had an evil smile, when he hit a button in his hand, and the door shut and locked, and when White tried another Semtex grenade, nothing happened. "You are a very clever one, White" Started Millington. "You and I are not so different. Which is why I wanted to face you head on. I think you have done very well hacking into here, and I have a little proposal. You see, we just don't have that here. The blood lust, the intelligence, the cunning, the leadership... That you do. So here's the deal. I will offer you a job here at the Government of Disease Production. Now, you're thinking that I'm crazy, but just hear me out a little longer. Your friends have been taken and sent off way away from here, you are the only one left in this building. Right now, your friends are in a Zombie Portal production company, and that company is very capable of killing them off and turning them into zombies. However, I will tell that company to release your friends if you accept a job here. If you decline... Well, there will be consequences. Now, let me tell you the positive side of working here. You do not have to wear work clothes hear, your current attire is fine. You will work 14 hours a day, get free meals when we feel like you've done enough work, but obviously with your work drive that won't be a problem. We will provide you with duplicates of your current outfit, give you a bed, and anything that will make you feel comfortable. Now that you've heard me out, tell me what you think". White replied "What makes you think I'd help you with any of this... You sick bastard. Now here's what's gonna happen" Said White, as with his sword, he slapped the button away. White then reached to pick it up, and with his hands, he crushed it, and threw it out the window. "Now that you've rejected my offer, I suppose i's time for us to duel." Said Millington, pressing a different button. White saw some blue lines swirling across him, and instantly he and Millington were in a Roman-like arena, with nobody but him and Millington. "It ends here" Said White. "I will most certainly take great pleasure in ending you, White" Said Millington, taking out 2 huge swords. "Come on then" Said White

**Me: Who will win? What happened to the others? Read on to find out!**


	7. Heaven

Universe at battle 2 part 3 by Androidfish7

**Me: White challenges Millington!**

White charged Millington, looking to potentially end the battle quickly, but Millington was fast, as he dodged the attempt, and took out a Ballistic Knife and threw it at White, but White simply reflected it with his Sword, and destroyed it. Millington, with his swords, attempted to strike White from 2 different areas, but White ducked, and slid under Millington, and with furious feet, tripped Millington, and had his sword in position to end it, but Millington rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the attack. White decided to try a new approach, as did Millington. White, still with his sword out, took out his Legend Gun. which, to his advantage, can be held with one hand, so he was able to keep his sword out. Millington simply reached into his bag and pulled out a shotgun. But not just any shotgun, as he pulled out a Dragon's Breath, an SPAS 12 that when fired, shoots flames. Millington began firing it at White, but White reflected each blow with his sword, which to his advantage, was making his sword hotter, so a strike would hurt much more than before when it was not hot. White continued to turn away Dragon's Breath shots until Millington had to reload, when White pointed his Legend Gun at Millington and fired. Millington tossed his Dragon Breath at the blast, and while it reflected the shot, it destroyed the Dragon's Breath. White sheathed his sword, and took out his AUG, and put his Legend Gun away. Millington took out 2 Cobras, a powerful pistol, basically a Python that shoots out a combination of fire and electric. "Come at me!" Said Millington, as White aimed his AUG at Millington and shot, but Millington ducked at the last second and dodged the bullets until White had to reload, when Millington fired shots at White, but White quickly drew his sword to reflect the shots, until Millington had to reload, when White took out a Semtex Grenade and tossed it at Millington, but Millington got out of it by sprinting away from it, when White then took out his M72 Law, and loaded it very quickly. He aimed it at Millington, and fired, and it connected, but did not kill Millington. When Millington was trying to get up, White reloaded even quicker and fired it again, which still did not yet kill Millington, but Millington got up, seemed a little dazed, but took out a China Lake [Rocket launcher] and fired it at White, yet White easily dodged it and fired another M72 Law shot at Millington, the last shot White had of the weapon. It barely missed Millington, and Millington took out a Mustang and a Sally, 2 very dangerous pistols that blew up on first impact. Millington fired them like crazy at White, and when the smoke cleared White was gone. Had Millington won? No, White had simply slipped out of the scene, and snuck up on Millington, drew his sword, and got him into a headlock and slit his throat. That was it. The zombie threat was over.

_50 years later, the setting is heaven:_

It is 50 years later, all of White's friends have died, but White can still give them the greatest reward ever. White granted all of his friends eternal happiness. When they came before White after they had all died, White opened a door for them, marked "DREAMS". Through this door, his friends could do anything they wanted, living their lives however they wanted to for all of eternity. Karie went back in time and reversed all of the bad moments in history, Doctor Jones was the greatest doctor ever, Eugene completed his pistol collection in his unbelievably popular restaurant, Eustace was the greatest football player ever, and Jorge was the president of all of Cuba and the Carribean Islands. "Wow White you really did them a good thing" Said Blake. "They deserved it. They knew you and I were not exactly human, yet they fought by our sides, trying to stop the zombie threat. I am happy that their deaths were quick" Said White. "How did they die?" Asked Blake. "All of them of old age. Eustace, however, set a Guiness book of World Records for old age, living to 124" Said White. "I hope they are happy" Said Blake. "Believe me, they are" Said White

**The End**

**Me: Well, that's all for this book! Thank you to all my supporters and viewers on this book, up next I will be writing a serial killer mystery book titled "Deadtube". I hope you are interested, and thank you to everyone! **

**Bueno, eso es todo por este libro! Gracias a todos mis seguidores y espectadores de este libro, hasta que viene voy a estar escribiendo un libro de misterio asesino serial titulado "Deadtube". Espero que usted está interesado, y gracias a todos!**


End file.
